Mutual Encounters
My thirteenth fanfiction to be released and the first story ever that I released to feature none of the main characters. That's right it's a story all involving the OC's I have and XxSkilletSaviorxX has as well. Hopefully you'll continue to read this, and there are references to the Loud family they still play a vital role in this story. Sophia, Maria, and Zoe run into two boys their age named Keith and Brain, and learn about how much they have in common with their mutual friends the Loud family. Special thanks to XxSkilletSaviorxX for helping me with the script and working on the story with me. (Opens with Sophia and Zoe playing the new dancing game at the arcade in the mall as Maria walks up to them bored) Maria: (bored) This place is dead, I've already beaten the high scores on most of these machines. Sophia: What about the one over there with the spaceship? Maria: I guess I can check and see if anyone has beaten it. (Maria walks over and notices two boys her age one of them in a wheelchair, playing a spaceship arcade game, the two boy were Keith and Brain. Keith was watching Brian playing the spaceship arcade game, ranking up points as he flawlessly blasts the alien ships on screen) Keith: You're doing great, Brian. If you keep this up, you'll get the #1 high score. Brian: It's all in the fingers, Keith. Along with hand-eye coordination, and also absolute concentration. (Maria notices them and approaches Keith and Brian from the side) Maria: You dudes better watch out for the megaship coming up, it's nearly impossible to destroy. (Keith had noticed the girl that approached him and Brian had looked for a split second and destroys the last ship of the level) Brian: Yes, I'm very aware of the megaship that is about to reveal itself. And I know just how to take down that behemoth. Keith: Hello. Nice to meet ya. Brian: Shh, please, I need to concentrate. Maria: Well I hope you don't take too long, I wanna check and see if I still have the top score, it's shown as MAR. (Keith and Brian had let out a short gasp and widened their eyes a bit at her) Brian: Hold the phone. You're MAR? Keith: You got the top score on this game? (Brian quickly looks back at the game as the megaship dramatically appeared on screen and had a serious focused look on his face) Maria: (grins) That's right, but normally people call me Maria. Keith: Well, it's nice to meet you, Maria. My name's Keith. (offers his hand for a handshake) And this is... Brian: Shh, Keith, I need absolute concentration. Keith: Sorry. (whispering) This is Brian. Maria: (whispers) You dudes are cool. (shakes hands with Keith) So how often do you come here? Keith: (whispers) Every now and then. Mostly during the weekends. He and I are actually here with two of our other friends. Maria: (whispers) Oh cool, I'm here with my two other friends as well, they're the girls dancing rapidly over there at the game. (points to Sophia and Zoe at the dancing game as Keith watches Maria's friends dancing on the game) Keith: (whispers) Wow. They really know how to bust a move together. Maria: (shrugs) Yeah, they come here a lot and I pass up the time by trying to get the high score in all these arcade games. Keith: (whispers) Nice. You must be really good. Although, Brian here is aiming to beat you're score. You see, he's been studying the animations of all the alien ships and the megaship for three weeks so that he'll know where they're gonna strike, where to move his ship and take out the megaship without losing a single life. Maria: Oh wow, I just looked up tips and tricks online. (Keith widened his eyes a little, knowing that she wasn't whispering this time and looked to his friend. Brian had heard Maria's comment, looked away for a split second and then sees his ship destroyed by getting hit with a laser from the megaship before he could do anything. He then lets out a sigh) Brian: Well, so much for achieving the "no death" run today. Maria: (to Brain) It happens. (Sophia and Zoe approach Maria) Zoe: We just killed it on the dancefloor... (to Keith) Oh hi you're new. Brian: Well, I can still achieve the top score at least. (under his breath) assuming there's no more interruptions... (Keith frowns a little and scratched the back of his neck, but then sees Maria's friends approach and waves) Keith: Hey. We're, uh, not exactly new here. Maria: (to Sophia and Zoe) They're regulars in here, just like us. Zoe: I've never seen you in here before? Sophia (smirks) Did the sighting of actual girls in an arcade scare you off? Keith: (nervous) What? Uhh, no. Why do you ask? Sophia: (giggles) I'm just kidding relax, my name is Sophia. Zoe: (smiles) And I'm Zoe. Keith: Oh, heh, okay. My name's Keith, and this is, Brian. Maria: (squints her eyes) Now that I think about it, you two look familiar, do you go to Royal Woods High School? Keith: Actually, yeah, we do. Along with our two other friends. We're all currently in our junior year." Sophia: Oh cool! We just started our Sophomore year, all three of us. Zoe: It was kinda of dull until we met this awesome chick named Luna. Keith: "Wait, Luna? As in Luna Loud?" Maria: The one and only, she helped us perform at this concert for this mean girl named Maggie and afterwards we became really good friends with her. Keith: That's awesome. She's been teaching me how to play the guitar ever since I bought my first acoustic. She's a great teacher. Zoe: Oh cool! So you're friends with Luna? Keith: You bet. And.. Brian: Could you please quiet it down? I'm on the verge of destroying this virtual alien monstrosity. Keith: Sorry, Bri. Maria: Well we're just about done here, maybe we can meet your other friends? Keith: Sure. (takes out his smart phone to check the time) They should be coming by for us in about a couple minutes. Sophia: Awesome, we don't usually meet new people without them recognizing us from school. Zoe: Yeah we don't really have a lot of friends, (looks down) we're considered outcasts at school. Keith: Really, Why's that? Maria: Because everyone at school thinks we're a joke, I try too hard to be one of the boys since I can't be with the girls. Sophia: People at school think I have a temper problem. Zoe: And everyone thinks I ruin projects for them. Keith: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. My friends and I aren't seen as outcasts, but every now and then, bullies at school try to poke fun at us. For me, they usually make comments and jokes about my eyebrows. Sophia: Yeah we sometimes have to deal with bullies too, I get comments about my anger. Zoe: Mine is about my clumsiness. Maria: And mine is whenever I mess up trying to impress someone. Keith: That sounds rough. My friends got their moments dealing with bullies, too. Brian here hates it whenever they call him nicknames related to being in his wheelchair. There's Dominic, who is an awesome chef, but is also a bit of a germaphobe. They take advantage of that by teasing him with germs and stuff. And then there's Joanna. She's in our school council, but people sometimes call her a control freak because of how she takes charge of things and can be a little pushy when it comes to following through the plans she makes for us. Sophia: Wow, and I thought we had issues. Maria: That's cool how your friends deal with those around you being a jerk. Keith: Yeah, it's tough. But, that's part of why I'm happy to have best friends like them and that we have each others back. Zoe: (smiles) We're the same way, having each others back like best friends are suppose to do. (Keith smiles at Zoe's statement, and Brian was about to defeat the megaship) Brian: That's it, that's it. Almost got it... Maria: Whoa he's actually about to beat it! (Keith was quick to beside his friend again and watches as he kept firing and firing) Brian: Come on, come on... (Finally, the megaship had exploded and the two boys raised their hands in the air and cheered) Brian: Eureka! Keith: Yes, you got em! Brian: Why, thank you. All I had to do was simply memorize the megaship's pattern of attack it follows, as well as knowing the best spot to maneuver my ship to avoid its laser and missiles and beams, along with the additional alien ships that spawn as the megaship's health depletes with every shot I take and then memorizing each new pattern that follows when its health is down to certain percentages. Sophia: That does sound like a lot. Zoe: I'm ready to leave. Keith: Yeah, I think I'm done here, too. How about you, Brian? Brian: Just about. First, I have to enter my initials to my score. Which is... At least 100 points higher than MAR's? Keith: Whoa. You just barely managed to be beat Maria's score. Maria: (surprised) Ah man, looks like I got a challenge next time I come here. (As Brian enters his initials, Joanna and Dominic had arrived to the arcade with bags full of purchases they made earlier and walk inside) Joanna: Keith? Brian? Dominic: Guys, Where are you? (They notice Keith and Brian at the arcade machine with the spaceship on it, As they walked towards them, Dominic calls out to them) Dominic: Yo, what's up, you two? (Keith and Brian turn to see their two best friends approaching and greet them) Keith: Hey there, Dominic. Hey, Joanna. Brian: We were just about done here. (Joanna notices Sophia, Maria and Zoe) Joanna: Seems like you two have been making friends while you were here. Keith: Yeah, we have. Guys, this Maria, Sophia and Zoe. Sophia: Hello. Maria: Sup dudes. Zoe: (smiles) Hi! Dominic: How's it going? Joanna: Hey. Now, if you guys are all set, we're about to head to the food court to get some lunch. Keith: You bet. Hey, uh, would you three care to join us? Maria: Wait, you want to invite us for lunch? Keith: Yeah, of course. You guys are a-okay in my book. Brian: You don't mind if they accompany us for lunch, right, Joanna? (Joanna gives it some thought and then responds) Joanna: I suppose not. Just as long as we can still head back home in half an hour. Sophia: Oh it's cool, I got a car. Zoe: Before any of us in the trio. Dominic: Joanna's got a car, too. Well, actually it's more her folks' car really. So we've got that covered. Now, whatcha all in the mood for? The Cafe, Burpin' Burger, Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet? Sophia, Maria, and Zoe: Burpin' Burger! Dominic: Sweet. Joanna: Let's go, everyone. Brian: Right behind you. (As they all start walking, Keith starts whistling the famous Burpin' Burger jingle. Only thing that was missing was the burp at the end of it) Sophia: (loudly burps) Opps! Dominic: Oh, goodness. At least cover your mouth when you do that. Please. Zoe: (to Dominic) Are you not a fan of burping? Dominic: For its comedic purposes, I am. But, it can spread as much germs and bacteria when you sneeze and cough at somebody. Keith: (whispers) Like I was saying before... Zoe: You what I can't stand? Dirt, if it gets on me I flip out I don't want to get dirty or wet. Maria: It's true, one time we had to carry her over a mudpile on the sidewalk. Dominic: I don't mind stepping in it, but if I had touch with my hands, or if it gets near my face, then- ugh, who knows how much filth is in all that dirt. Zoe: (to Dominic) I know right? Or how much it stains your clothes and makes you smell bad. Sophia: Wow, so far Dominic and Zoe have the most in common out of all of us. (Suddenly the group spots Flip selling snow cones at a snow cone stand) Joanna: Oh great (Joanna narrows her eyes at the salesman and Keith grabs onto her shoulder as he redirects everyone from him) Keith: Easy, Jo. He doesn't need to know we're here. Come on. Maria: Something wrong? Brian: It's Flip. As in the owner of 'Flip's Food & Fuel'. And arguably the cheapest guy in all of Royal Woods. Sophia: Oh yeah, (deadpanned) I agree his store is the worst. Maria: I had their nachos there one time and I ended up puking for three straight days. Zoe: And don't even get me started on how disgusting the bathroom is there. (shivers) Dominic: Man, you ain't gotta tell me that. That bathroom is so grody, it would give anyone hepatitis A through E Joanna: If there is one thing that all four of us have in common, it's that we all strongly dislike that old geezer, who, by the way, is a complete and total rip-off artist. He's ripped off money from us more times than we'd like to admit. Keith: One time, he sold me a bag of dog treats for my dogs, and it was just a bag of old jerky. And to add insult to injury, it cost me $15 and I could've gone to the pet store for $5. Sophia: I bought a bag of chips there that turned out to be filled with used towels in them. Zoe: Ugh! Hopefully we don't have to deal with him ever again. Keith: Here's hoping. But let's not let this talk about Flip ruin this day for us. Brian: I couldn't agree more. We're just about to be in line for Burpin' Burger. Maria: (smiles) Yum! Joanna: Okay, you guys want the usual? Keith: Yes please. Brian: Uh-huh. Dominic: You know it. (After a customer at the counter leaves with his order, Joanna steps up and speaks to the clerk) Clerk: Welcome to Burpin' Burger. Can I take your order? Joanna: Yes. Two cheeseburgers, two double cheeseburgers and four medium fries, please. Sophia: Cheeseburger and medium fries for me. Maria: Double cheeseburger and large fries for me. Zoe: And I'll take a junior burger, (to Maria) I hope you don't mind me sharing some of your fries? Maria: Of course dude. Sophia: (to Joanna) I'll help you pay for the food. Joanna: You will? Thanks, Sophia. Sophia: (smiles) It's no big deal, I'm practically rich. Zoe: She lives with her grandfather Lord Tetherby one of the richest men in Royal Woods. Brian: Lord Tetherby? I've heard about him. Keith: Wow. We've never met anyone with a rich relative before. Dominic: Yeah, what's it like? Sophia: To be honest I don't really want to get into it, yeah I have money but I don't care that much about being rich, all that matters is that I hang out with my best friends whenever (puts her arms around Maria and Zoe's shoulders) Maria: (smiles) True. Zoe: (smiles) So true. Joanna: We understand. Keith: It's cool that you care more about your friends rather than how much money you have. Most people who have more money than they could count usually have a short memory when it comes to- (The clerk cleared his throat to get their attention) Clerk: That'll be $36.48, please. Sophia: Oh that's it? Okay. (hands the clerk a fifty dollar bill) All I have are fifties will that do sir? Clerk: Yes, ma'am. (He takes the bill, places it into the register and takes some money to hand over to the customer, along with the receipt) Clerk: And here's your change and receipt. We'll let you know when your order is ready. Sophia: (smiles) Thank you. (hands Joanna the change) Keep the change, this is on me. (Joanna was surprised by her gesture, but takes the change that was placed in her hand) Joanna: I, um... Thank you. Keith: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. While we were at the arcade, guys, they mention that they've also met Luna. Dominic: The girl that's been teaching you how to rock and roll? Keith: Exactly. Brian: Oh. That is quite a coincidence. Dominic: I think not!... Heh heh, sorry, I couldn't resist. Joanna: So, if you three know Luna Loud, then I assume that you also know her nine other sisters and little brother? Sophia: For the most part yeah we do, Lincoln is one of our closest friends. Maria: And is also our first guy friend. Zoe: I'm also good friends with Lana, her animals are so fun to play with! Brian: Yes, they are interesting... Except for that cat they have among their animals. Err... whats-his-name? Keith: Cliff. Brian: Right. Cliff. Joanna: Brian's really not much of a cat person. (Dominic had swung his arm around Keith's shoulder) Dominic: And our buddy, Keith here was the first to step into the Loud house before we even got to know about them. Keith: It's true. And lemme tell ya, I thought that I was making the worst first impression. Sophia: (to Keith) Really, why? Keith: Well, when I first arrived, I accidentally broke a step on their porch and then their stair handrail snapped apart on me while going up the stairs. Also, I uh, (ahem) *may or may not have been a little nosy in Luna's room while waiting on her. Maria: Don't feel too bad, we were even worse. Zoe: Originally we only used Luna just to play at this party, we never expect to actually be friends with her since we only saw her as just, well, a girl with a guitar. Keith: Oh. Well, I glad that it all worked out well for guys in the end. Just like with my first lesson with her. By the time we were done, she let me keep some notes to help me remember what I learned and then I also helped her brother Lincoln by telling him the secret to getting past level 13 of 'Muscle Fish 2'. Sophia: Sounds like you and Luna got along really well. Zoe: (smiles) That's so cute. Keith: Yeah, we do. Dominic: And after his second day there, he asked Brian to come over. Ain't that right? Brian: That's correct. He wanted to introduce me to one of their younger sisters, Lisa, who wanted to learn how I was able to develop my 'Animal Attraction/Retraction' app. Maria: Did you managed to do that? Brain: Indeed. Though, I admit, I didn't believe him at first when he told that she was a genius that was only four-years-old. But when we had arrived and she was able to convert the steps to their porch into a ramp with a push of a button, it was at that moment that I was convinced and impressed. Zoe: Whoa! That's so cool! Keith: Yeah, it was. They both really got along real quick that day, too. And then a few days after, I invited Dominic over. Dominic: Dude, that day was dope. As soon as we walked in, Keith got nailed by Luan's pail of water. Keith: At least it wasn't as bad as nearly getting hit in the head by a soccer ball. Maria: (to Dominic) Dude, that happened to me too on the first day I visited, a pail of water got dumped on me. Zoe: And Lynn kicked me in the stomach from out of nowhere, I think she was trying to wrestle with me or something. Keith: Ouch. Dominic: So like I was saying, after Keith got soaked, Luan came up with a towel and said, "Here, 'wet' me help you dry off'. Ha ha! Ah, that was a good one. Sophia: Yeah that's kinda of Luan's thing, even despite her odd interest in Maggie. Dominic: Wait, who? Keith: Oh yeah, you did mention her name back at the arcade, too. Who is she? Maria: It's not important, just some mean girl. Dominic: Ah, gotcha. So anyway, Luan and I talked a lot about how we both like comedy and she let me listen to her act for a bit and we even started watching one of my favorite 1980s sitcoms, 'The Hip Heir in Miami Beach'. Oh, and how you also heard of her business called "Funny Business Inc."? Zoe: Is that her business? Dominic: Hey, it's definitely not my business and nacho business. Ha ha! See what I did there? Zoe: (giggles) That's funny Dominic. Dominic: Thank you. Ah, I gotta tell her that one next time I see her. So, anyhoo, as we were watching, she gets this call from her client saying that the party's been delayed due to the birthday cake getting ruined. I didn't wanna leave her bummed out, so I stepped up and offered to make a replacement cake for the birthday boy by using everything I know from my Mama and whatever I could work with in their kitchen. Zoe: (smiles) Wow, you must be a really good friend to Luan? Dominic: Yes indeedy, Zoe. Keith: Nice. So, after that, Joanna and I ran into Luna's oldest sister, Lori, and also her boyfriend, Bobby the next day at school. Joanna: I gotta admit, I wasn't sure what to make of her at first. But when I learned more about how she's in charge when their parents aren't around and we got to know each other, she and I actually got along pretty well. Not to mention that she's a fan of "Boys will be Boys", just like me. Sophia: (gasps) No way! I love Boys will be Boys! Joanna: (gasps and grabs Sophia's shoulders) You too?! OMG, that is so cool! Sophia: (excited) I know! Maria: (rolls her eyes) Ugh! Cool it with the yelling. (The clerk returns and puts out four trays of food with all their food in it) Dominic: Huh, who would've guessed that Joanna would also have something in common with Sophia. Keith: Right? Clerk: Order up! Joanna: Oh. Um, ahem. (recomposes herself and takes the food tray from the clerk) Thank you, sir. Clerk: And remember, when it comes back up, its twice as nice. Joanna: Uh, yeah, no. Keith: Oy. Dominic: Ugh, I wish they wouldn't say that when we're about to eat. It's unsanitary. Brian: It's better off being heard from their simple little jingle. Maria: Alright let's find a table and start eating. (Eventually, they were able to find an empty table, but there wasn't enough chairs for all of them, so they borrow chairs from another empty table close by. Keith and Joanna took the two cheeseburgers while Dominic and Brian took the two double cheeseburgers) Zoe: We all settled in? Sophia: Yup. Maria: Got my seat and my food. Joanna: Alright, lets eat. (As they start chewing down their burgers and fries, Joanna eventually starts another conversation with their new friends) Joanna: Hey, Sophia? Sophia: What is it Jo? Joanna: We don't really know that much about you three. Is there anything else you can tell us about yourselves? Sophia: Well, I'm also big into Ace Savvy. Maria: Correction, all three of us are fans of Ace Savvy. Zoe: Ever heard of the comic? Dominic: Yeah, we've heard of that before. (wipes his mouth with a napkin before Brian spoke up) Brian: In fact, if I recall correctly, I believe I've seen Lincoln reading one of those comics during my first visit. Zoe: It was so cool when we found out he loves Ace Savvy. Sophia: Next time the convention comes into town the three of us will be tagging along with Lincoln as his sidekicks. Keith: Really? That's cool. Dominic: Sounds like you guys have a super fun filled day ahead of y'all. Maria: We always do. (eats her cheeseburger) Keith: So, other than Ace Savvy and playing at the Arcade, what other hobbies do you guys like? Maria: We can play instruments, I can work the drums. Zoe: I can handle the violin! Sophia: And I can shred the keyboard. Keith: Oh, wow, you all know how to play too? That's awesome. Dominic: Totally, man. Hey, maybe you guys can be a band together. Maybe even invite Luna. Keith: Heh, yeah, I guess we could. But, I'm still learning and not nearly as good as I'd like to be with my guitar, you know? Maria: (to Keith) Other than the guitar, anything else you do in your free time? Keith: Well, I do like listening to other music. Usually from bands and singers who are British, like Mick Swagger, for example. Every now and then, I play soccer. Also, I always walk my two little dogs twice a day. Sophia: Wow, you certainly keep yourself busy. Keith: But not nearly as busy as Joanna. Joanna: Well, he's not far off there. Maria: (to Joanna) How busy are you? Joanna: More than the average student when it comes to being a member of the school's student council. There are these meetings and assemblies to go to, fundraisers to decide on and also all the schoolwork and homework to do. Not that I'm complaining. It's the life I chose. Though it does tend to get very stressful. Which is why the only time I can truly feel stress free is when I go up to the cabin in the woods. Usually with my parents and/or my friends. Zoe: (shocked) How do you get any freetime? Joanna: I manage. Plus I've got my friends to lend me a hand whenever I need it. Brian: When it comes to getting the work done and taking charge, Joanna's the best at what she does. Joanna: Thanks. But, enough about me. Why don't you tell them about yourself, Brian? Sophia: (to Brian) I assume your really smart? Brian: That would be a good assumption. But, also an understatement. I've spent a long time studying all that I know about computers and electronic hardware. I'm also very fascinated by the technologies shown in science fictional films and novels. Which is why I'd like to develop my own kind of technology to others. As a start, I develop apps for smart phone that I hope to make lives for others easier and convenient. After I finish developing them, I ask Keith, Dominic or Joanna to test them out for me to see how well they do. Maria: Sounds really cool. Dominic: Yup, it is. Though, the problem with it is that sometimes, he tends to spend a little too much time on it. Brian: Hey, I-... Okay, maybe I do. But I do take time to play chess with Joanna when she's available. Joanna: That's true. Sophia: (to Brian) Could you teach me how to play Chess sometime? I've always been curious about the game. (smiles) Brian: Of course. (He takes another bite out of his burger and Dominic had just swallowed his fries) Zoe: (giggles) You seem hungry today Dom. Dominic: I guess so. But even though they make good burgers at Burpin' Burger, nothing in Royal Woods can top my Mama's cooking. Zoe: How good is your mom's cooking? Dominic: The best, Zoe. The best. In fact, she taught me everything that I know to be the chef I am now. Lemme me tell ya, you have not lived until you've tried my bacon omelet. Keith: "Them Belgium waffles that you make are great, too." Brian: Don't forget about the special lasagna he and Mrs. McCormick make together. Joanna: Yeah, they're so good. Dominic: And whenever someone's feeling under the weather, there's this specially made chicken noodle soup that can perk you right up. Keith: He made a bowl for me one time that I was feeling ill. Best medicine I ever eaten. Zoe: (mouth drooling) Next time we hang out you're cooking Dom. (Dominic noticed her drooling, picks up a napkin and wipes it off her lips) Dominic: Careful. Wouldn't want that to get onto your food. Zoe: (smiles) Thanks Dom. Dominic: You're welcome. And, yes, I would love to make one of Mama's dishes for y'all. (They had finished eating their burgers and were now down to their fries. Joanna's smart phone starts beeping, takes it out of her pocket and sees the time) Joanna: Okay, boys, it's about time for us to head home. Keith: Is it that time already? Joanna: I'm afraid so. Sophia: That stinks, we have to find sometime to hang out again. Maria: Why don't we meet up again at school tomorrow during lunch? Joanna: If we have the same lunch hour, we might be able to do that. Keith: Yeah, that can work. Dominic: Totally. Brian: I concur. Zoe: (smiles) Awesome! We'll see you guys tomorrow then. Sophia: Thanks again for hanging out with us, we had fun meeting you four. Keith: And we're glad to have made great friends like you three. Joanna: See you all later. Brian: Until tomorrow. Dominic: (Gives the peace sign) Peace out. (And so, after saying their goodbyes, the four teens make their way to the outside of the mall and head on home, back to the Royal Woods Rosemary Apartments) Sophia: Those four seem really cool. Maria: Yeah, and it was awesome to see how much we had in common with them and how they are friends with the same people as us. Zoe: (smiles) Things really are turning up for the better. The End Trivia *This is the first time XxSkilletSaviorxX has written with me on a story. *The idea for this originally came from XxSkilletSaviorxX really impressed with the OC's I created with YoshiRocker13 so we decided to come up with a story involving both of our OC's meeting for the first time. *This is my first fanfiction ever to not have any of the main characters appear, although the names of the Loud family are mentioned all throughout the episode. *This episode makes several references to the debut episode Go Your Own Loud for Sophia, Maria, and Zoe. Category:Episodes